Daddy, DADDY!
by VampireDA3
Summary: A collection of things that might have happened if Auron had gotten the chance to be a father. Rating due to language in a few places. Aurikku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did Auron would be a personal sex slave and I'd use Tidus for a soccer ball (no offense to the Tidus fans). I do however own Arien.

**Author note:** Ok, so after reading the _100 themes Aurikku drabble_ it got this running through my head. So I'm starting a collection of little events that might have happened if Auron had gotten the chance to be a father.

* * *

The scream tore at his heart and the midwife tried once more to usher him out of the room but he refused to budge. It was his fault the beautiful little Al Bhed was in such pain and he wasn't about to leave her side. Not that he could with the iron grip she had on his hand.

"Breathe child."

"You fucking breathe!" Rikku growled at the old woman.

Cid glared daggers at him from the corner. It was hard to tell why exactly and considering the situation it could be several things. Another scream jerked his attention back to the young woman. Running an arm under her shoulders he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her forehead.

"E's cunno, Rikku. E teth'd ghuf drec luimt rybbah…"

He wasn't sure why he used her native language, but it did seem to sooth her. She gave him a tired smile and he caught Cid's surprised look out of the corner of his eye.

It seemed like years had passed before the old midwife laid the newborn in Rikku's arms. She smiled but the tears still ran down her cheeks. Looking up at him he could see there was no sadness in those emerald swirled eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful, Auron."

He smiled and reached out to lightly touch the pink cheek of the baby. His baby, his daughter. He couldn't keep the tears out of his eye as he looked down at the little bundle in her arms. He had never seen anything so beautiful and innocent before…except her mother. The little one already had a head full of dark hair.

Tearing his gaze away from his daughter he bent his head down and gently kissed the young woman that had brought so much joy into his life.

"E muja oui."

"E muja oui, Auron."

* * *

E's cunno, Rikku. E teth'd ghuf drec luimt rybbah: I'm sorry, Rikku. I didn't know this could happen.

E muja oui: I love you


	2. Doodie Duty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did Auron would be a personal sex slave and I'd use Tidus for a soccer ball (no offense to the Tidus fans). I do however own Arien.

**Author note: **So now your going to start seeing some OOCness from Auron. Honestly, you can't expect a man to keep his quiet, calm and slightly cold attitude toward everything with a kid...specially a baby. Children just tend to crack any wall you've built around yourself. I'd know, I'm 22 and still drive my dad batty XD

* * *

Auron eyed the giggling, wriggling, bundle of smiles currently laying on the kitchen table. He knew he had to do this. Rikku was beyond tired and he wasn't about to go running to Lulu. Giving the diaper one last wary look he placed a gentle hand on the squirming baby's belly to hold her still. Golden swirled eyes blinked up at him when she realized she couldn't move. Then a new idea crossed her quickly developing mind, with a squeal she began kicking her feet. He groaned and ran his free hand over his face. This was not going to go over well. Setting his resolve he reached for the pins holding the soiled diaper on the squealing imp.

One pin.

More kicking and silent cursing.

Second pin, victory is close!

The stench made his eye water as he pulled the diaper free from the baby.

"Yevon be damned! I'd take Sin over this!"

He held the diaper out away from him as he looked to the sink. Why in all of Spira did she insist on using clothes diapers? He was legend among guardians yet he was about to be defeated by one smelly…very smelly diaper and a giggling baby. Passing up the sink he dropped the diaper in the trash and quickly tied the bag.

"I'll just buy more later…"

Arien went quiet as she watched the large form of her father walk back over to the table. Two things she had learned from the start. Mama meant food and daddy meant playtime. And playtime it was! With another burst of energy she laughed, kicked, and grabbed at his hands as he tried to clean her.

With a frustrated growl he gently caught the little girls feet and lifted her bottom off the table. Now he knew why Braska ran like a scared little boy when Yuna needed changed. With a sigh of relief he picked up the clean diaper and held the baby down once more as he pulled it into place.

One pin.

Almost…almost…

Arien gave another kick and Auron had to bite his lip to keep from yelping as the pin rammed into his finger.

"Cdibet, vilgehk behc vnus ramm!"

At last the diaper was pinned in place and he lifted his daughter up.

"Didn't think I'd get it n—"

A look off horror flashed briefly across his face as he watched her brow furrow and her face turn a little red.

"You didn't just…oh no…"

* * *

Cdibet, vilgehk behc vnus ramm: Stupid, fucking pin from hell


	3. Pacing

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did Auron would be a personal sex slave and I'd use Tidus for a soccer ball (no offense to the Tidus fans). I do however own Arien.

**Author note: **Your probably still going to see OOCness, just keep in mind the situation and I'm sure you'll understand.

* * *

Endless hours passed as he paced the floor with a screaming Arien cradled against his shoulder. For three days straight she had done nothing but scream and cry to the point the diapers of doom were looking more appealing to him.

Rikku lay curled up on the couch with the teacup dangling from her fingers. She tried to watch over Arien by herself. Something about not wanting to pawn everything off on him, but exhaustion finally got the best of her and he talked her into taking a rest for a while. He was tired himself but he was sure he could hold out till the fit of colic passed. Right now he wanted to see his little girl's bright smile again more than he wanted sleep.

He had faced countless fiends and every other horror that Spira has thrown at them, but one little baby was about to bring him to his knees. He had never felt so helpless.

An idea finally struck him. A lullaby he'd heard once before, he was sure it was his mother than had sung it to him but damn it all he couldn't remember the words! Biting back a frustrated growl he gently rub the baby's back as he started to hum the tune since he could remember that much at least.

Several more minutes passed and her screams slowly died down. Silence filled the room till the old clock by the door chimed the hour. Relief washed over him and threatened to buckle his knees. Sinking down beside the couch he dropped his head back and nearly jumped as he felt Rikku's fingers run through his gray streaked hair. He turned his head to see her smiling at him.

"Thank you. But…"

A grin spread across her lips.

"Hum that one one last time, eh?"


	4. Meeting Papa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did Auron would be a personal sex slave and I'd use Tidus for a soccer ball (no offense to the Tidus fans). I do however own Arien.

**Author note: **It's not so much Auron and Arien related, but I got this in my head and had to use it anyway. So I pick on someone new for now. From Rikku's POV.

* * *

I paced, I squirmed, paced some more and all I got was my nerves still on end and an amused look from Auron. The last time I had seen my Pop was the night I had Arien and it wasn't the best encounter. He was mad at me for getting pregnant with no father in sight. After I explained about Auron being dead then Yunie sending him at the end only ticked him off more. Several colorful insults about Auron till I screamed at him to shut up…then my water broke. I didn't know how or why, but Auron came back just as Pop ran off to find a midwife.

It was bad. Pop was madder than a wet chocobo and Auron…well, I'm sure if I wasn't in the middle of having his kid Pop would have been hurting. Pop swore he didn't want anything to do with us anymore and as soon as he was sure I was ok he left. That's been nearly six months ago. Now he's suddenly up and decided he wanted to meet us at the Calm Lands.

Arien's kept herself entertain trying to snatch her daddy's sunglasses while we wait and I'm wearing a ditch out with my pacing.

"Everything's going to be fine."

I jump at that deep voice breaking the silence and spin around to face him. Not the least bit surprised to see him smirk.

"Easy for you to say! You don't stress over anything!"

Any argument there might have been died before it started cause the airship landed not far away.

Brother was the first to step out of the ship. Or should I say fall out…nearly headfirst. Typical Brother though, and he's back on his feet and running over to us in a second. I know what's about to happen but unfortunately so did Auron and he oh so conveniently stepped too far out of reach for me to duck behind him. Brother snatches me up and spins around with me. My shrieking only amusing Arien and Auron. I promptly fall on my butt when Brother finally turns me loose and turns his attention to Arien.

Oh no…she's pugging up…here it comes! I smirk and Auron grimaces when Arien starts screaming. You know, I'd scream too seeing Brother's face suddenly hovering over me. Brother turns to back to me with a pout.

"Fro cra hud mega sa?"

"Because you scare her sticking your ugly mug up in her face like that! Ugh"

He huffed and wandered off. It could just be me being paranoid but I swear I could feel the very air around us tense. Up walks Pop. A stern look at Auron, a curious glance at Arien, then he turns to me. He smiles. I could have died of relief right then! So maybe everything would be ok.

He walks over to look down at Arien. Her eyes go wide and any direction he moves her eyes follow. Pop laughs and leans closer to her.

"She likes me!"

Arien squealed then smacked at his bald head.

"Actually, she just has a fascination with shiny things."

Leave it to Auron.

* * *

Fro cra hud mega sa: Why she not like me

* * *

**PS: **I see this fic getting added to fav lists and alerts. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled! But nice reviews make even the worst of days better!


	5. First Steps

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I do however own Arien.

**Author note: **I'm not dead, amazingly enough. Didn't want to do the world a favor, ya know. Been meaning to update this for…a year or more now. That's just sad. Kept getting distracted by other things or just couldn't get past the first few sentences. I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully this chapter won't be too bad.

For probably the millionth time since they had agreed to meet Rikku's father Auron wondered why he had let those emerald swirled eyes and innocent smile talk…no con him into moving to the desert. He didn't think it was the best place to raise Arien, but really he couldn't think of a perfect place with her being half Al Bhed. Truth be told he didn't like the heat, the odd looks he was constantly getting from the other Al Bhed, or the feeling of being completely useless. Working on machina was not his forte. Thankfully he did at least know how to use most of the gadgets. Apparently not knowing how to work on them didn't stop you from being drafted into helping anyway and that's where Auron found himself, keeping a firm grip on some metal piece to keep it from knocking Cid senseless while he tinkered with something else.

More than once the temptation to let go of the piece and letting it rattle the temperamental bastard's head crossed his mind. He'd never hear the end of it from Rikku if he did, though, he did let it slip a little once in a while just to see the older man jump. He was just about to loosen his grip when a gasp from Bother caught his attention. The eccentric man was pointing behind Auron and rambling incoherently. Turning his head to look over his shoulder his one good eye widened ever so slightly at the sight behind him.

One tiny barefoot was unsteadily placed in front of the other. The piece he was holding onto was completely forgotten as he turned to watch his daughter. The pained yelp and string of curses fell on deaf ears. Auron's full attention was on the tiny little girl. Knowing she had her daddy's full attention now she wobbled over to him. Auron held his breath when every other step threatened to cause the tiny child to fall. She was nearly to him when the excitement got the best of her and she tried to bounce. With a small thud she landed not so gracefully on her butt. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

He didn't move. He wouldn't help her, she needed to learn on her own…or so he kept repeating in his head to keep from rushing to her.

"Get up."

Arien's lip stopped quivering when she heard those two simple words and Auron watched her once teary eyes set with determination. She wiggled and rolled around till finally she had managed to get back on her feet. Once again she set off toward her destination, her daddy.

Arien squealed as Auron swooped her up then grinned when she found herself surrounded by people. Few things made sense in her small world but being the center of attention was always a good thing.


End file.
